


Now Y'all Know What I Mean By Bubu Sandwich

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, i dont know what else to tag, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: We all needed the MyeonSeChan content, didn't we?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Now Y'all Know What I Mean By Bubu Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited work. I haven't read it yet but I hope you do. Enjoy!

Junmyeon's moan echoed through the room. Sehun felt it, of course he did. He fisted Jun's hair and pushed himself deeper down Jun's throat.

"Easy, Sehun." Jun heard the baritone voice. It was crystal clear behind him and grazed his naked body as it was spoken into his shoulder. He shuddered. He felt Chanyeol stroke his back, a gentle touch, contrasting Sehun's rough grip. He loved it. He loved it. He loved both of them. The men. His men.

His eyes rolled back as he felt Chanyeol's cock lazily stroke his overstimulated insides. He felt it all. Every ridge. Every inch. He was in hell. He was in pain. He loved it.

He felt the grip on his hair tighten for a second and he knew Sehun was close so, he did his best to hold on, his fists clenched tight, his mind fuzzy with the lack of air. And a second later he felt Sehun empty himself in his throat. He gulped greedily. Like he was ordered to do. Like he was supposed to do. He was an obedient baby.

He inhaled deeply as soon as Sehun's grip loosened, his eyes still dazed and white noise in his ears, he felt familiar hands, Sehun's hands, palm his cheeks and rub a few stray tears off of them.

"Baby, breathe with me." Yes. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. As his vision cleared it was filled with a smiling person. His person. He smiled back sloppily, his head tilting to the side.

"There you are." Maybe he nodded in response because Sehun continued. "Are you okay, baby?" Jun nods. "Do you want anything?" A nod again.

"In words, love." Chanyeol's voice alerts his senses and his body is lit on fire as the command is followed by a smack on his already abused ass. He moans.

"Daddy is asking you something, Jun, isn't he?" He nods again his brain still flying somewhere off the coast. A smack and Chanyeol gyrates his hips, plowing deeper. Jun's eyes shutter.

"Jun." The warning in Sehun's voice is clear this time. He was getting sloppy. He needed to use words.

He gulps and whispers. "Y-yes."

"Good boy." He feels hands stroking his back and his midriff. Soothing but leaving fire in their wake. "Now tell him what do you want?" Chanyeol is still but his cock twitches inside him and Jun gasps.

"W…water." The whisper sounds hoarse to his ears. Sehun's smile widens as his face is pecked all over. He feels the soft lips and he feels the love.

"I will go get some, okay? Hold on for a little bit longer, baby."

"More?!" He is glad his voice is heard over the rustle of sheets and Sehun's departure to the kitchen.

A chuckle. "Did you forget about me, love?" Chanyeol makes sure he remembers. He pulls out, just a bit but not too much, the fucking was yet to come and slams his body forward making Jun's body lurch and his forearms tremble.

"N-No."

"Are you sure about that?" Another shallow stroke and Jun is close to losing his mind.

"I am s-sure, daddy." He speaks. He will never forget daddy. Never. He managed a full sentence this time. He feels proud.

So does his daddy because his back is smothered by Chanyeol's chest as he feels him lean forward, crowding his body into the mattress, arms grounded strong on both sides of Jun and feather kisses on his shoulder. They start light, from one shoulder and make their way slowly towards the other making Jun sigh. He loves to be kissed.

He turns his head sideways and puckers his lips asking for a kiss. His daddy chuckles and then obliges. His chin is held between an index finger and a thumb, better for access. He felt Chanyeol's tongue stroke his lower lip. Once. Twice. He gives access. Then they are kissing, no foreplay, downright barbaric as Chanyeol plunders his mouth.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip suddenly, his teeth sharp, breaking the soft skin. He whimpers. Chanyeol groans.

Jun feels his own cock twitching in it's pretty cockring and Chanyeol's inside of him. He clutches the hand holding his chin and Chanyeol leans away a bit. Jun sees him. Jun sees his eyes full of adoration. He loves being loved.

"Look at you. So pretty." The fingers holding his chin move up to stroke his cheekbone. Jun watches as Chanyeol's almond shaped eyes graze all over his face.

"You look so debauched with your hair all messed up and your lips swollen, love." His head is jerked up as the same hand that was gripping his hair and pulls his head back. It's an uncomfortable position but Jun doesn't mind. His eyes follow as his daddy licks the drop of blood that beaded onto the broken skin. His cock twitches again. Another whimper.

Chanyeol notices it. Chanyeol notices everything. "Just a little more, okay? You don't want to come before daddy, do you?" The second question makes Jun's eyes widen and he shakes his head. No. Never. Daddies come first. Always.

"Good boy." The large hand smooths his hair out. Just then he hears footsteps padding onto the rug.

"Hyung." Sehun's voice nears as Jun is held carefully between strong arms and his world tilts as he is pulled upright on his knees in one smooth motion. Chanyeol's cock stretches him in new places and his breath stutters out of him in increments. Soon.

"Aish, hyung. You bit him." Sehun's accusation rings through the air as he thumbs Jun's lip. He smiles again to show he is okay. And he really was.

"I couldn't help it. He just looked so delectable." Chanyeol's answer makes Sehun shake his head and Jun opens his mouth as a metal straw is brought closer to his lips.

"Slowly, baby." He nods and sips. Lemon flavored. His favourite. The water appeased his abused throat a little. Jun wants to drink it hastily, get it over with so that they can get back to the business. But he was a patient baby. So he takes one sip at a time, his eyes on Sehun who was looking at him with a smile on his face.

When he is finished, Jun hands the glass over to Sehun who deposits it on the side table and then gets on the bed in his previous position. Laying in front of Jun his legs spread, his cock already hard. His men were insatiable.

"You okay, hyung?" His nods were eager this time. He couldn't wait. He needed to come. He had been deprived of it for hours. HOURS.

"Ride me then, baby." The switch was instantaneous. Sehun's tone authoritative. Jun shivered. He wanted to lurch forward and follow the command in an instant but his asshole was preoccupied as it was. He waited for Chanyeol to let him go, as he watched Sehun slick up his dick with the lube, which he did after planting a peck on his neck.

Chanyeol's fingers loosened on his hips and he pulled out. Slowly. Jun's sharp intake of breath was heard by all three of them. He felt empty. So empty. He needed to fill himself again now and he stumbled forward on his knees. He heard Chanyeol's growl before he felt a smack on his left buttcheek.

"He is gaping, Sehun. I don't think I can hold on anymore." Hearing that, Jun hurried forward and squatted on Sehun's lubed up dick, his knees shaky on either side of Sehun's waist but still supporting his delirious self. He stroked Sehun twice and started to lower himself on him.

Before Sehun was even over the hand strokes, he slammed himself down, sheathing him to the hilt. Their moans were in sync. Jun's eyes were closed shut and his head thrown back as his insides adjusted to Sehun's proportions.

It was so different. The feel. Sehun's dick was longer. It reached deeper. Chanyeol's was thicker, girthy, it stretched his unknown insides. He loved them both.

He planted his small hands on Sehun's broad chest and started moving. He started with grinding his hips and letting his body get into the rhythm of it. He watched as Sehun's eyes fluttered in pleasure. The corners of his lips turned upwards. Sehun was ethereal when he experienced pleasure.

Suddenly Jun lifted his hips up and slammed them down resulting in widening of Sehun's previously almost closed eyes. He did it again and again, his cock swaying in front of him red and angry, caged. Till he felt a hand on his back.

"Now, Sehun." Jun understood so did Sehun as he pulled Jun's torso flat on his, their lips founding each other's. Jun threaded his fingers into Sehun's soft hair as the kiss deepened. Sehun's kiss was different too. Softer. Playful. Jun's was enjoying the kiss too much that his body jolted when he felt cold squirt of lube on his stretched rim. He gasped in Sehun's mouth and the arms around him tightened.

"Relax, love." Those two words gave him goosebumps. It was not like they were doing it for the first time. He was used to it. But it still gave him the thrill every single time. He loved it this way. He loved that he could be with both of them at the same time. They prepared him for it beforehand. They always did.

He felt Chanyeol's cockhead touching him and his stretched rim spasmed, he clenched around Sehun's dick and his buttcheek earned another smack for it.

"What did daddy tell you to do?" Sehun asked, his bigger palms almost covering the expanse of Jun's tiny waist.

"To relax." He did. He let his body relax and then he felt it, Chanyeol slowly inching past his rim. Jun exhaled through his mouth. Then he saw Sehun look past him and nod. Before he could turn to look at Chanyeol too Sehun pulled him into another kiss, smothering him for a second and then it happened. Chanyeol slammed the rest of his length inside him and his eyes rolled back. The pain and pleasure intermingling.

He struggled a bit to breathe and he was freed from the kiss. His inhale was longer this time, his eyes blind with stars again.

"You good, hyung?" He was good. He was better than good. He needed movement and he needed it now.

"Move. Move please." He didn't know if he was begging yet but he definitely would in near future.

And they did. They moved. In tandem. Relentless. Their rhythm smooth, familiar. Jun flopped like a ragdoll between them, his back arched, his small body safe between the other two. He sobbed. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Too much. Too much.

"Please please please please please please please…" He didn't know what he was saying but he felt his mouth being stuffed with three of Sehun's fingers. His moans muffling around the thick digits. He needed to come. He felt it. His insides clenching. He was close, so close.

"Are you close, love?" Chanyeol queried in his ear as his large palm wrapped around his neck.

"You just got tighter around us, baby." Sehun's voice was on the edge of the fog that was dampening his senses.

Jun felt like he was going to die. He felt every single cell in his body tingle. He felt his fingertips getting hotter, his blood rushing loud in his ears, filling in and eliminating the sloppy sounds of sex. He felt his drool dripping through Sehun's fingers and down his chin. He internally kept begging. One word looping through his annihilated thoughts. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please……

"Now, hyung." That was all the warning he got before the tight grip around his cock was lost and he was coming. So were his daddies. He felt the warm cum coating his insides filling him up. His whole body twitched in the hold of his lovers, the corners of his vision darkening.

Last thing he remembered doing was to reach blindly around, to search for their hands. Something to ground him. Something to hold him. He felt fingers intertwine through his. He felt Chanyeol's palm, calloused, tad bit rougher and Sehun's smoother one. He clutched them tighter, one in each of his palms. Then he passed out.


End file.
